The 300th Hunger Games!
by CStar123
Summary: This year, it's going to be the 300th Hunger Games, the 12th Quarter Quell! President Rayne is in office, and the Quarter Quell this year sends our 24 tributes into a prehistoric city in the year 2012! Something similar to maybe New York City or something of the sort. Rated T for Hunger Games violence.
1. Gamemaker Interview

**The 300****th**** Hunger Games! My last story was deleted for being an SYOT, so I'm reposting the story, only this time it is NOT an SYOT. I am creating all characters myself. I am using the idea that the tributes are put into a Quarter Quell arena of a present day city in the year 2012. Enjoy!**

"Hello to everyone watching! This is everyone's favorite host, Maralia Flickerman, coming to you live from the Capitol! Soon, we will be interviewing Creyja Colasanti, our Head Gamemaker, and get the inside scoop on the upcoming Quarter Quell! Welcome, Creyja!"

"Hello, Maralia. It's nice to see you again."

"Yes, I'm sure it is a pleasure. Is it true that this is your final year as Head Gamemaker, and you will soon be retiring?"

"Yes, it is. I plan on making my final Hunger Games, the 300th annual Hunger Games, or to put it in simpler terms, our 12th annual Quarter Quell, the best Games anyone of us has ever seen."

"Wow! That must mean this is going to be pretty spectacular! Who could forget the 74th Games, when we had TWO victors? I mean, who could forget? They play reruns all the time on TV!"

"Yes, Maralia. This will be much better than that. This will be even better than the year after that, when Katniss Everdeen tried to escape the arena by breaking the force field, and ended up being killed by Enobaria Madrick!"

"Well, I sure cannot wait! One more question Creyja. I thought that Quarter Quells were preplanned? Why are you planning it yourself?"

"Well, you see, when the Hunger Games were created, they only planned the Quarter Quells up until the 10th Quarter Quell, or 250th Hunger Games. The last Quarter Quell, and all future Quarter Quells, will be Gamemaker planned."

"Well, let's hope this year is just as, if not more, spectacular than all previous Hunger Games! Thank you for your time, Creyja. Don't forget, districts! Reapings are tomorrow! Day after tomorrow is Quarter Quell announcement! This has been Maralia Flickerman, and I'll see you at interviews!"

**Chapter 2 coming soon! It will just be a list of the tributes. All tributes will be created by me! Have a nice day! **


	2. Quarter Quell Announcement

**Chapter 3 – Quarter Quell Announced!**

**I'm not sure if I mentioned it before, but the arena will be a modern-day (pre-historic to the tributes) city in the year 2012. Something like New York City only smaller. In this chapter, the Quarter Quell announcement will be made public over TV. Afterwards, I will start the reapings in the next chapter. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day! - CStar**

**POV: Malani Jonsen; District 11**

Right now, my family is huddled together in the living room, waiting for the TV to turn itself on like it does every year.

Only this time, everything is different.

My oldest son is now old enough to be reaped, and worse, it's the year of the Quarter Quell. Usually, we only have to watch TV when it comes to interviews, the reapings of other districts, and the Hunger Games.

Since it's a Quarter Quell, we have to do it an extra time to see what crazy way the Gamemakers have changed the games to make the deaths of 23 children even more sickening to watch.

Although for the Capitol, they see it as some kind of fun game.

It's about time, I can tell. The silence in the living room is almost deafening, in its own kind of way.

Usually, the living room is full of the noise of the kids fighting, me cooking dinner, my husband yelling. Everything is so much different on these kinds of days.

The only thing that makes me feel even more nervous is Reaping day. I didn't even have a child old enough to be reaped, and I still felt nervous.

Nervous for the other families, and for the children who have a very slim chance of surviving. Even worse when you know it could be one of your own.

The TV turns itself on. I jump. I was so caught up in my thoughts I forgot why we were in the living room.

Maralia Flickerman appears on the screen. As the camera zooms out, Creyja Colasanti, Head Gamemaker, appears right beside her.

"Welcome, Districts! Maralia Flickerman here, and we're about to watch and listen as Creyja Colasanti gives us the latest scoop on the upcoming Quarter Quell!" God, I hate that woman. Always so cheerful and happy, even when watching these children die.

I suppose she can't help it if she was raised to support these games, but that doesn't make her any less annoying.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Creyja starts to speak, tapping on the microphone to make sure it works.

"Hello, Captiol and Districts of Panem. I am honored that in my final year as Head Gamemaker, I am able to retire on the year of a Quarter Quell." The audience watching her live applauds.

My 3 year old daughter claps along. She doesn't understand the seriousness of this situation, which is understandable, I suppose.

"These Hunger Games are a reminder to the Districts of Panem, that we, the Capitol, have complete control. Should they ever try to rebel again, they will not defeat the Capitol."

My hands are starting to sweat; I wish she would just get this over with. I hate this feeling of nausea and nervousness. I wish my children could just say yound forever and never have to worry about being reaped for the Games.

"I bet all of you are on the edge of your seats, wondering about the Quarter Quell. Here to tell you a little about Panem, and to make the big announcement, may I present to you, President Raine!"

She makes a small gesture towards someone who is off camera, and then slowly walks off the stage.

President Raine, the president of Panem for the last 5 years, proceeds to step onto the stage.

"Hello, everyone, I hope you are all in good health and spirits. Is everyone excited for this year's Games?" The crowd cheers and applauds loudly. I'm about 100% sure the districts don't feel the same way the Capitol does. Well, maybe Districts 1, 2, and 4, the career districts.

"Continuing with what Head Gamemaker Colasanti was saying, these Games are to show the power of the Capitol, and to make sure everyone stays in line. We do NOT want any more rebellions." There hasn't been talk about a rebellion for about 15 years.

"There have been a total of 3 rebellions in Panem. The Dark Days, The Mockingjay period, and our most recent one, the Underground Escape. They have all ended in failure." He says, chuckling a little.

The Undergroud Escape was a rebellion we had about 25 years ago, when the districts tried to escape Panem through an underground walking trail that the districts had been digging up for years.

The Captiol found out, and they completely filled up the Underground system with dirt and mud to try and cover it up. Many people were still inside and suffocated to death. I was only a young girl when it happened, and luckily nobody in my family was hurt.

"Anyways, it is time to see what the Gamemakers have planned for the tributes this year!" He says, with excitement in his voice. They might be excited, but I'm sure as hell not.

Creyja Colasanti again makes an appearance onstage, with a fresh looking white envelope with "12 QQ – 300th HG" written on the front of it.

President Raine takes the envelope. He looks up at the camera, and it looks like he is staring right at you with his evil looking, dark eyes.

"Alright, let's open this thing up." Everything is silent. No one dares to make a noise. He starts to open the envelope. He pulls a paper from it, and begins to speak.

"To show the Districts that they should always be grateful that we allow them to live in this glorious country of Panem, and to show them things could be much worse, the tributes will be sent to an arena that is modeled after a pre-historic city set in the year 2012, way back when Panem was a place called North America. Good luck."

Shock. Shock is the first thing that comes to mind. We've learned from Capitol historians that Panem was once called North America, but I have no idea what this arena will be like. Is it really as bad as they make it seem?

"Wow! This Quarter Quell sure does have the potential to be great! Well, this has been Maralia Flickerman, and thank you for watching! Oh, and also, don't forget! Reapings for all Districts are tomorrow! Happy Hunger Games!" The TV shuts off.

We sit there for a good 5 minutes in silence. Suddenly, my 12 year old son starts to sob. I start to sob too. The tears keep coming and just won't stop. I grab him close and we comfort eachother while the rest of the family sits around the living room in silence. All we can do is hope.

**Well, that was Chapter 3! That was the Quarter Quell announcement. This woman will not be in the rest of the story, she was just there so I had a POV of someone in one of the poor districts. I will start to post the reaping's soon! Thank you for reading, and have a nice day! - CStar**


	3. Tribute List

**This is the list of tributes that I have created. This is NOT an SYOT, and all of these tributes have been created by me. Thanks for reading so far, and have a nice day!**

**District One- Luxury Items**

**Boy: Kiano Crimson (Age 16)**

**Girl: Opal Swarley (Age 17)**

**District Two- Masonry**

**Boy: Zariah Snipes (Age 18)**

**Girl: Suuzu "Suu" Colasanti (Age 15)**

**District Three- Technology**

**Boy: Loki Hendrick (Age 15)**

**Girl: Cristy Tenson (Age 14)**

**District Four- Fishing**

**Boy: Edwin "Ed" Nivens (Age 17)**

**Girl: Bonny Jonesi (Age 13)**

**District Five- Power**

**Boy: Gladiolus Larkspur (Age 18)**

**Girl: Ariela Genistra (Age 16)**

**District Six- Transportation**

**Boy: Andric Solaris (Age 17)**

**Girl: Bea Spurger (Age 15)**

**District Seven- Lumber**

**Boy: Kendrum Axfer (Age 12)**

**Girl: Rhiannon Mason (Age 12)**

**District Eight- Textiles**

**Boy: Zacharin "Zach" Flaggs (Age 18)**

**Girl: Hyacinth Nylund (Age 17)**

**District Nine- Grain**

**Boy: Arthur Tybalt (Age 15)**

**Girl: Calla Iris (Age 16)**

**District Ten- Livestock**

**Boy: Ranun Zbark (Age 13)**

**Girl: Bashlee Branco (Age 17)**

**District Eleven- Agriculture**

**Boy: William McClanahan (Age 12)**

**Girl: Statice Tommus (Age 13)**

**District Twelve- Coal Mining**

**Boy: Nat Province (Age 14)**

**Girl: Penny Eblark (Age 15)**


	4. District 1 Reapings

**Alright, here they are! District 1 Reapings! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 4 – District 1 Reapings – Kiano Crimson and Opal Swarley**

**POV: Opal Swarley**

I wake up to a hungry stomach and a full bladder. After using the bathroom like I do every morning, I start to head downstairs for some breakfast.

Once I reach the bottom of the steps, I remember that I'm not supposed to be eating today. That's what my trainer says.

Groaning, I decide I might as well get ready for the reaping. I'm supposed to be volunteering today for the Games. So I turn right around and head right back upstairs.

My name is Opal. Opal Swarley. I was named after my birthstone, Opal. My birthday is October 13th, which isn't for a good 6 months.

I get my morning shower, making sure to wash all the dirt and oil from my hair so it looks as clean as possible. When I stand up on stage to be taken onto the train, I don't want to look like a dirty peasant girl from District 12, do I?

I mean, I've never been to District 12, or met anyone from District 12, but…. Wait, I shouldn't be getting caught up in my thoughts. My trainer, Nazira, tells me I should be more aware of my surroundings and get my head out of the clouds.

This happens a lot. I get caught up in my thoughts, and I love to daydream, although, that's not a good thing if you want to win the Hunger Games.

After I finish my shower, I wrap myself and my extra clean hair into a towel. I tiptoe into my room, so I don't wake my parents. They always do this every year. They sleep in until the very last minute.

I'm not sure what to wear, or how I'm going to do my hair exactly. I still have a good 3 hours before the reaping, so I suppose I have time to decide.

Going through my closet, I find all sorts of pretty dresses, things I've worn before to dinner dances, my father's business parties, etc.

There are too many choices, and I'm getting tired of waiting for my hair to dry. I decide to try out my new blow-dryer. It was a gift from my mother; it's some kind of new invention that District 1 has just started selling to the Capitol.

After my hair is dry, I also decide to see what I would look like with straight hair, instead of my natural curly dark brown locks. I pick up this strange device my mother called a "flat iron" and turn it on.

While I'm sitting there waiting for the flat iron to heat up, I start thinking about what my time in the games might be like. I'm not sure what the arena is going to look like, but considering it's a pre-historic, city, the only thing I can imagine is a big dirty desert with small buildings, something worse than District 12.

Of course, I'm not exactly sure, but President Raine made it sound like living hell or something.

Oh! I just remembered I need to pick out an outfit! I walk back to my closet, and decide to settle on a fancy red dress that I don't ever remember wearing. Now that I think about it, I can't even remember buying this dress! Oh well, whatever, mom probably bought it especially for the reaping.

As I walk back to the dresser and pick up the burning hot flat iron, I run it over my curly hair, and am amazed as my hair comes out completely straight after the hair comes out. Wow, they must be miracle workers! After all the chemical treatments I've done to straighten my hair that never worked, its amazing that all I needed was this strange device.

After hair, I figure I don't need any makeup. I think I look pretty good. I have clear skin, pretty features, and nice eyes. So why waste time on makeup?

I decide to start heading down to the Town Square early, as it is kind of a far walk. I figure mom and dad will get there a few seconds before the start of the reaping. So I head downstairs and walk out the front door.

My stomach growls again, but I have to resist turning around and going back inside to grab something to eat. Nazira says that in the Games, you have to prepare yourself to be hungry, as food will be scarce. If this arena is anything like I imagine, I should get used to being hungry.

I never wanted to be a part of these games. I don't want to volunteer. The only reason I'm doing it is for my older sister, who volunteered when I was 11 and died in the Games. I must volunteer now, at 17, and win, in order to bring honor to my family and to my sister's memory.

When I finally arrive at Town Square, the reapings are about twenty minutes away. The Peacekeeper pricks my finger with a needle and puts it through the DNA scanner. After all my medical history and birth records are confirmed, I walk over to the 17 year old female section.

About 15 minutes later, my parents arrive. After another 5 minutes, everyone seems to have arrived and the reapings are starting.

Our escort, a tall and lanky woman with a large yellow Mohawk and large green earrings that don't match her rainbow colored spiked leotard, starts to speak. I don't bother to listen, I'm too busy daydreaming.

I'm brought out of my daydream when I hear a female voice shout "I volunteer!" and a girl who is MUCH less attractive as me, I mean, let's face it, I AM pretty beautiful, starts to walk onto the stage. Right before she begins to go up onto the stage, I shout "So do I!"

The girl and the escort turn towards me with shocked expressions on their faces. "Oh my…" The escort starts, but she is cut short when the girl starts to charge towards me. I watch the girl get closer and closer; then, right as she swings her fist, I duck, and I do a quick foot sweep and knock her onto the ground as I quickly make my way onto the stage and take my place.

"What is your name, girly?" She says, as chirpy and excited as ever.

"Opal Swarley." I say, trying to keep calm as possible no matter how nervous I'm feeling on the inside.

"Pretty name, girly! Ok, male tribute!"

**POV: Kiano Crimson**

"Are you planning on getting up any time soon, Kiano?" I hear my mother ask.

I sit up in my bed, and see her, picking up the clothes and empty plates and dishes lying around the room.

"Why should I?" She never wakes me up when I'm sleeping unless it's a special occasion.

"Did you forget about the reaping?" She says, but she already knows I did.

I'm a very forgetful person. "Kiano, you need to take a shower before you do anything."

"No I don't mom, I'll put on some deodorant. I always look good anyway." She chuckles at that.

She leaves the room, leaving me alone again. I could try to go back to sleep, but I get the feeling I won't be able to. I check the clock, an hour until reaping.

I lay in bed for another 5 minutes, before finally getting up. I look in the mirror, not that I would need to. As usual, my hair and body look perfect. My short brown hair makes me look even more masculine than I already am. I flex my muscles in the mirror for a bit.

After opening my closet, the clothes I chose are laid out on my bed, just a simple dress shirt and pants, not trying to overdo it. I want to look like a strong tribute who just doesn't care all that much. That way I look cooler and more mysterious.

After dressing, I head out of my house after saying goodbye to my mother, who tells me she'll be there at reapings in about 10 minutes.

After I arrive, they prick my finger and put it through the DNA scanner. It gives all my information, like my medical records, and the fact I am a sixteen year old male.

I've been training for these games almost all of my life, and I plan on volunteering this year. I didn't bother talking to my mom or my trainer about it, knowing they would disapprove and tell me to wait until I am eighteen, but I know I'm ready now.

The Peacekeeper who took my blood then tells me to go over to my reaping area for boys my age. When I look around, I can't seem to remember which way to go in order to get there. I see the boys section, but how am I supposed to know where the sixteen year olds are?

He gives me a strange look and points at an area where some older boys are. They don't look old enough to be eighteen, but they certainly aren't younger than sixteen. I feel like such a fool, I made myself look like an idiot in front of a Peacekeeper. Why am I so forgetful?

Oh well, it doesn't matter. I still have my dashing good looks, so my forgetfulness is easy to overlook. I mean, all the girls have been trying to get with me, except for this one girl. She's the girl I've really wanted, the one I would LOVE to get with, but she never gives me a second look. Maybe it's because I'm a year younger than her.

Opal Swarley, I'm determined to make you mine after I become rich and move into Victor's Village after I win these games, because I'm in love with you.

I look over at her, and she seems to be daydreaming. She's always daydreaming. I've heard from some of my seventeen year old guy friends that she never gives any guy the time of day because she's too busy with her head in the clouds, but that's all going to change.

When the reapings start, our escort, who looks disgusting, walks up to the microphone and begins to speak. I look over at Opal, who seems to be paying no attention to the escort whatsoever.

After a while, I find myself staring at her. Then I realize I've missed the entire speech. Not that it's a bad thing.

The escort pulls out a slip of paper from a large plastic turning wheel. "Greyla H-" Is all she gets to say when one of the fourteen year old girls screams "I volunteer as tribute!"

I recognize her. She trains at the public training center. She seems very obnoxious when she has no right to be. I mean, she's so butt ugly. I feel like the only people in this district who have a right to be proud of our looks is me and Opal.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see Opal's head spring up. "So do I!"

"Oh my…" is all that can come out of the escort's mouth before the fourteen year old comes charging at Opal, when Opal ducks and swings her leg out so the other girl is knocked down onto her butt.

Opal runs up onto the stage, and only one thing is going through my mind. If we both volunteer, only one of us can come out alive, and that means I'll never have my chance to be with her.

We've only ever had two victors once, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, but I'm pretty sure the Capitol is determined to make sure it never happens again. It started a small rebellion, which abruptly ended the year later when both victors were brought back into the arena for the 3rd Quarter Quell, and were both killed by the same person, Enobaria Madrick. So any hopes I may have have been crushed.

"Ok, male tribute!" I look up onto the stage to see the escort reaching her hand into another plastic wheel on the other side of the stage, and reaches her hand down to grab a slip.

As she Is doing that, all my thoughts go through my head at once. What if I volunteer and both me AND Opal die? Should I still volunteer? Should I wait until I'm eighteen like my trainer tells me to? I'm so confused.

"Kiano Crimson!" The escort says into the microphone. WHAT? I was planning on volunteering, and I get picked? Well, guess that settles it. I'm going into the Hunger Games, and I'm going to protect Opal with everything I have, even my life.

"Wait, I volunt-"A fifteen year old boy starts to shout before I interrupt him.

"No, you don't." I say, with as much venom in my voice as I can muster.

I walk up onto the stage to stand next to Opal, who looks into my eyes as I look into hers. She has the most beautiful eyes, brown with bits of green… Wait, why am I on stage again? Oh, yeah, that's right, I'm going into the Hunger Games.

"Please applaud your tributes for the 300th Hunger Games, Kiano Crimson and Opal Swarley!" The escort shouts, and I see the crowd start to applaud and cheer for us. I see my mother blowing me kisses and clapping like a maniac. All I can do is smile.

Until I remember. One of us has to die, me or Opal. She seems to realize this too as we look at eachother again with one emotion. Fear.

We stand there as the mayor of District 1 goes up to the podium on the stage to make a speech.

**Well y'all, that's the reaping's for District 1! District 2 coming soon! Please feel free to review! Thank you so much for reading, and have a nice day! - CStar**


	5. District 2 Reapings

**Here is Chapter 5! These are the reapings for District 2! Thank you and enjoy! - CStar**

**Chapter 5 – District 2 Reapings – Zariah Snipes and Suuzu "Suu" Colasanti**

**POV: Suuzu "Suu" Colasanti**

I hate living in this District. There is absolutely nothing good about it. I hate the way it looks, the people, everything.

The only thing that could be worse is being reaped for the Hunger Games, but I don't have to worry about that.

Ever since the Capitol passed that law that Gamemakers must live in a District, me and my mother, Head Gamemaker Creyja Colasanti, have been living on this big dumb mountain they call District 2.

Life in the Capitol was fabulous, absolutely fabulous. The best clothes, the best foods, everything was grand, just grand. Now I'm stuck in this hellhole.

Actually, forget what I said earlier. I'd rather be in the Hunger Games. Wait, no I wouldn't.

Another great thing about the Capitol, I could enjoy watching the Hunger Games without a care in the world. Now that I live in a District and am able to be reaped, it doesn't seem so fabulous now.

The reason my mother chose for us to live in District 2, is because District 2 has the most ties with the Capitol, and because it is a Career District, she figures if I DO get reaped, someone will just volunteer for me anyway.

We've lived here for a year. Whenever my mom travels to the Capitol for the Games, she leaves me home alone. She's been gone for about three days now, on her little trip to paradise.

I was lucky enough to not get reaped last year, but ever since moving here, the Hunger Games don't seem like such a grand event anymore.

I think I've started to feel bad for those kids. The Hunger Games is a lot different watching from a district instead of in the Capitol. Now it just makes me feel… sad.

Although, it's their faults. If they had never rebelled in the first place, there wouldn't be any Hunger Games. Not only did they rebel once, not twice, but THREE times!

It's crazy. There is nothing wrong with the way things are in Panem. Life here is great! Except for District 2. I hate District 2. I hope all tributes from District 2 all die and District 2 never wins the Hunger Games ever again.

Anyways, I wake up the morning of the reaping, all ready to go out there and watch kids volunteer to die. Usually, I wouldn't care at all about the way I look, but today is different.

Being the Head Gamemaker's daughter, I need to look as presentable as possible, in order to make a statement. Besides, I have to prove that I'm above this nasty little District.

I don't understand why my mother decided to retire early. She told me it was because she didn't want us to "drift apart" and she wanted more "family time". Ugh.

I put on the ugly green dress my mother bought for me before she left. I hate it, but then again, I pretty much hate everything.

Besides, if I don't wear it, when mom gets back, I'll never hear the end of it. She'll be nagging and yelling and crying over how I didn't wear this "beautiful" dress.

I brush through my somewhat knotty shoulder-length blonde hair and I'm ready. I take a look at the clock.

Oops! Must not have noticed the time. I still have an hour and a half until reapings start. Ugh. Just great.

Deciding to put on some makeup, I start with some eyeliner to make my eyes look more detailed, then some mascara on my eyelashes to make my eyes more noticeable.

I want people to notice my beautiful green eyes. I take much pride in them. I inherited them from my father, but I've never actually met the man.

Before my mother became a Gamemaker and moved to the Capitol, she dated a man back in her home District, District 9, and got pregnant. She never told him, and raised me alone.

I notice a medium sized pimple right above my left eyebrow. Oh my god. Just what any fifteen year old Head Gamemaker's daughter needs, a pimple on Reaping Day, GREAT.

I put some zit cream onto it and then cover it with concealer. I never pop my pimples. That leaves scars on my pretty face, and who needs scars? Certainly not me.

Watching the TV yesterday, I was surprised at the Quarter Quell. My mother came up with something that clever? Even more surprising.

My mother told me that a bunch of Capitol historians had uncovered a bunch of details about life back then, so I have a good idea about what the arena will be like, although I don't understand it.

I'm going to get breakfast. Oh, another thing about this District? The food. TERRIBLE. Its stale, and nasty, and nothing like the Capitol cuisines me and mom would have for dinner at night.

Sometimes I even skip meals because I'm afraid I can't stomach the food without feeling nauseous.

Opening the fridge, I sigh. Disappointing, as it always is. We have all kinds of foods, it's just that none of it is GOOD food. Sighing again, I reach for an apple and sit at the counter. At least the fruits and vegetables aren't bad. I think my mom had these imported from the Capitol.

I was just about to grab another apple out of the fridge when I hear a knock at the door. I walk a short way to the front door, and open it to find a tall man standing before me.

"Colasanti residence?" I nod. He nods back, then smiles with all of his teeth.

"Happy Hunger Games! Could I interest you in a morning newspaper?" I nod again. I raise up my index finger to tell the man to wait a minute as I walk into the kitchen to grab some coins.

Handing him the coins, he hands me the newspaper. He smiles again. "Happy Hunger Games!"

"You too!" I yell, trying to act cheerful even no matter how much I hate it.

I can hear my mother now, telling me to always be polite and act like a "true lady". What is that supposed to mean? Is she trying to call me a man?

I put the newspaper down. I'll read it when I get home from the reapings. I head out the front door and close the door behind me.

Ugh, it's such a far walk from my house to the Town Square.

As I walk, I see all the girls from school staring at me and whispering. They're all so catty and annoying. Probably gossiping about something I didn't even do. They're all just jealous because I once lived in the Capitol.

I don't understand. Since my mother is Head Gamemaker, we are one of the wealthiest families in this District. She couldn't have picked a house any closer to Town Square?

Finally, I arrive. As I walk straight up to the DNA scanner, pushing my way to the front of the line, the Peacekeeper gives me a warm smile.

"Good morning, Suuzu. How's your mother doing?" He asks me, keeping the smile on his face.

"Oh, she's fine. I haven't seen her for a few days, though. She's in the Capitol right now." I say, giving him a fake smile.

"Oh, yes, of course. May I see your finger?" I'm glad he's finally just going to take my blood, I was getting tired of talking to him.

"Of course you can." I say, and hold out my finger. He pricks it with a small needle. It doesn't hurt much, only your first reaping. Afterwards, you get used to the small pain.

"Happy Hunger Games!" He calls after me as I walk towards the fifteen year old female section.

"You too!" I yell back, not bothering to turn around.

As I take my seat, I check the time, and see there is about 5 minutes until it starts.

Well, I might as well file my nails. I take out a nail filer from a hidden pocket in my dress and start to work on my nails, might as well make myself look even better than I already do. I have to keep up appearances, and make good impressions, as mom always says.

I had just finished my nails when I look up and realize everyone has arrived. The escort walks up onto stage. She looks nice today, but then again, everyone looks nice on Reaping Day.

"Welcome, one and all! Today we will be reaping two tributes for the 300th Annual Hunger Games, our 12th Quarter Quell!" Everyone begins to clap, including myself.

"Is everyone ready? I will be selecting our female tribute first." She walks over to a large wheel full of paper slips.

She pulls one out and is about to unfold it. I start to look over my nails to make sure they are perfect.

"Suuzu Colasanti!" She says over the microphone after reading the slip of paper.

I don't even look up from my nails. I already know someone is about to volunteer for me, so what's the point of getting up there?

"Suuzu Colasanti!" She says again after a moment, her voice filled with confusion. I finally look up. Everyone is staring at me, including the escort.

Why is nobody volunteering? I start to get up, when I realize. My mother plans these games. Nobody is volunteering because they want revenge. What better way to get revenge than by having the daughter of the Head Gamemaker put into the Games?

I head up the steps onto the stage.

"So you're Suuzu Colasanti?" I nod.

"Hey, you know, you kind of look like…. Wait… you're last name is Colasanti…" She's trying to figure something out.

"OH MY GOODNESS! You're Head Gamemaker Colasanti's daughter?" I nod. I'm scared out of my wits. I don't want to die.

"Wow, what a surprise! What a twist! You must be honored!" I just lie by nodding, because I'm not honored, I'm scared.

"Alright, I'm going to choose the male tribute now!" The escort exclaims walking over to the other wheel on the other side of the stage.

I just stand there. I'm screwed. I'm going to be sent into a death match planned out by my own mother.

**POV: Zariah Snipes**

I've been awake for hours. I take the axe out of the tree I've just cut into, walk back to my original place, and throw the axe again.

It cuts right into the tree, to the point where you can't even see the blade anymore. After doing that a few more times, I decide to switch to swords.

I put the axe down next to the other weapons, and pick up a long, sharp sword that is very lightweight and is made for cutting quickly and efficiently.

I set up the training dummies, stand a few feet away, and then charge towards the first one. I slash my sword as quickly as I possibly can, and then charge at the next one.

I didn't even bother to see if I made any marks before I charged at the next dummy. After slashing into the final one, I finally turn around to take a look at my work.

Each dummy is either completely in pieces or has a long gash running through it, letting out all the cotton stuffing inside.

Next are knives. I pick up five heavy knives, and set up a large target against a tree. After taking a few steps back, I start to throw them.

None of the knives hit the center of the target. I need to work with knives a little more.

I grab the five knives out of the target, and turn around and walk back.

I'm volunteering today for the Hunger Games. I think I've trained hard enough over the years, and I'm finally ready.

At eighteen, I will be the male tribute for the 300th Hunger Games.

I've never had a trainer. My dad figured I was strong enough and smart enough to train for the Games alone, and he wasn't wrong.

I've been training since I was eleven, and I've mastered every type of weapon except for knives. I also never learned little things like knots and berries, but hey, isn't that what the Training Center is for?

Yeah, I'll focus on knots and berries when I'm at the Training Center before the Games.

I don't have to worry about anything. I already know I'll win. I've trained harder than any of the other tributes could.

I pack up all of my weapons and head back to the house.

As soon as I walk inside, I hear the shower running. Damn. I was going to get one, I'm all sweaty from training.

I go upstairs to my room I share with my little brother. He's fast asleep, so I know that dad is the one in the shower.

I just put on some deodorant and fix my hair a little, and then I'm pretty much ready to go.

My little brother starts to stir behind me, and I hear him sit up and yawn. I feel him staring at me while I'm fixing my hair.

"Are you going to volunteer today?" I don't answer. He should already know the answer. I swear, he acts so dumb sometimes.

"Ok, well, I'm going to get ready." He just turned 14 a few months ago.

I'm ready. Well, as ready as I'll ever be, so I decide to head out. I walk downstairs and right out the front door.

As I walk down the path that leads right to Town Square, a few girls pass by and try to flirt with me. They start to get annoying. So every time they say something, I just kind of grunt.

After they get the message, I'm walking for about another 5 minutes before I see the Town Square.

I get my DNA tested and head over to my section.

I take a look at everyone. I see a bunch of girls talking and gossiping, and then I see Suuzu Colasanti sitting there alone, all by herself. Serves her right. She's an evil, rude, snobby, ignorant bitch.

If we were in the Hunger Games, I would go after her first, but she probably has some sort of protection for being the Head Gamemakers daughter. Even if she did get reaped, some hopeful Career girl would probably volunteer for her anyway.

Oh my god. The escort just walked onto the stage. She looks TERRIBLE. I don't know how the Capitol considers this fashion.

"Welcome, one and all! Today we will be reaping two tributes for the 300th Annual Hunger Games, our 12th Quarter Quell!" Everyone claps, except for me.

She walks over and picks a name out of the wheel they have set up filled with girl's names.

"Suuzu Colasanti!" WOW. Just wow. Town Square is silent for a moment, waiting for someone to volunteer and take her place. Nobody does.

"Suuzu Colasanti…?" She says again. Suuzu finally gets off her ass, and walks up onto the stage.

The escort says something else, but I'm not really listening. She seems shocked when she finds out who Suuzu's mother is.

She finally moves on to choosing the boy, and while she was reaching her hand in to pick out a name, I stand up and raise my hand.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout. The escort takes her hand out without choosing a name and walks back over to the microphone.

I walk up onto the stage.

"What's your name?" She asks. The shock and excitement has died down from when Suuzu was chosen.

"Zariah Snipes." She nods, turns back to the microphone and exclaims;

"Ladies and Gentlemen of District 2, please welcome your tributes for the 300th Annual Hunger Games, Zariah Snipes and Suuzu Colasanti!"

**Alright! That was the District 2 reapings everyone. This one took a while, so I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading and have a nice day! -CStar**


	6. District 3 Reapings

**Chapter 6! Please enjoy, and thanks again for reading! –CStar**

**Chapter 6 – District 3 Reapings – Loki Hendrick and Cristy Tenson**

**POV: Cristy Tenson**

"Cristy, get the hell up! You need to help me with my hair!" My older sister, Felicity, whines.

"What time is it, Felicity?" I ask. If it's before 7, I'm not getting up.

"7:30. Come on, you have to help me do my hair!" She whines again.

I sit up in my bed, glaring at her. This girl is 18, shouldn't she be able to do her own damn hair? I decide to ask her.

"Can't you do your own hair? Stop bothering me." She glares back at me, then rips all of the blankets off of my bed. I immediately feel cold.

"No, I can't. I need you to help me straighten the back, and then help me get some of it to stay down."

"Oh my god, how did I become the mature one in this family?" I ask, trying to insult her.

"Ugh, just come on and do my hair. I mean, just because your hair is always a mess doesn't mean you need to take it out on my hair." She says, rolling her eyes.

The sad thing is, she's right. My hair is unmanageable. Its mega curly, but sticks out all over the place at random parts, and is always frizzy looking, it kind of looks like I've just been shocked or electrocuted.

Children at school call me things like nerd or geek, or sometimes "mad scientist" but most of the time I walk down the hallways at school while everyone yells "Crusty Cristy!"

It hurt my feelings at first, but eventually you gain nerves of steel. No one has made me cry since the 4th Grade.

I'm also what you would call the "ugly duckling" of my family. Not only do I have crazy hair, I inherited facial features that don't exactly go together nicely. My eyes are a little too far apart, and are pretty big. They're about double the size of a normal person's eyes.

My nose is very small, what my father calls a "button nose" and I hate it.

My lips are normally shaped, just a little too wide. My lips are the only somewhat normal feature on my face. I have normal sized ears, also.

"Are you going to help me or not?" My sister asks me again. I just nod, and follow her into her room.

I grab the hair straightener that I've tried so many times to use on my own hair (it never worked) and I grab the few curly parts of hair that Felicity couldn't reach and start to straighten them.

"Are there any boys you like in school, Cristy?" I shake my head. I notice she is staring at me through the mirror.

"Why not? I'm sure you could get a boyfriend if you tried hard enough." I shake my head again.

"The guys at my school are jerks. Even if I did like one, I wouldn't have a chance." She keeps staring at me.

My mother walks into the room. She has a variety of dresses in her hands.

"Oh, you did her hair? That's great. You already know I don't understand all of this modern hair care technology." She says. Felicity starts to laugh, while I just stare down at her bedroom floor.

Nobody can intimidate me. I've been through so much bullying and teasing, no one can scare me anymore, except for two people; my mother and father.

"Alright, Felicity, which dress do you like best?" Holding up a variety of dresses all colors of the rainbow.

"They're all great, mom. Just lay them down on my bed, and I'll choose one after I do my makeup. What is Cristy going to wear?" My mom looks over at me and rolls her eyes, setting all of the dresses on Felicity's bed.

"Whatever she finds in her closet, I don't give a damn. She can go butt naked if she wants." My mother walks out of the room.

"What a bitch. Come on, Cristy. You can wear one of these dresses if you want to. I don't mind."

"Really?" I ask. I'm shocked. My sister has never been so nice to me before. Usually her and mom gang up on me and throw insults my way.

"Of course. We're the same dress size, right?" I nod. She nods back. I start to look over her dresses.

I stop at a really pretty pale pink dress, that would be about knee length. It's very simple, just a regular cotton material, nothing special.

Just as I was about to reach out and grab it, my sister grabs it with lightning fast reflexes. She holds it up to herself.

"How do you think this would look on me?" I feel disappointed for a split second, then smile and nod.

Apparently she saw my disappointment, because she gives me a sympathetic look and says;

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to wear this? Here, take it. It would look better on you, anyways." I'm confused. Who is this girl that has replaced my older sister?

"You think so? I don't really think I look good in anything. The dress is yours any-" She stops me.

"Cristy, shut up. You are NOT ugly. The dress is yours, no arguments. Unless you find something else you want." I shake my head, reluctantly taking the dress from her.

She picks out a cute yellow dress that stops at her mid-thigh. I sit on her bed and wait for her to do her makeup. I see her look over at me in the mirror as she puts on mascara.

"You want to try putting on makeup?" I shrug.

"I don't know. Is that okay? I'd feel bad if I messed up or wasted your makeup."

"Please, I can always buy more. Just a minute, let me finish first." I nod. I'm a little nervous, what if I mess up? I've never worn makeup before.

After she finishes, she sits me down into the chair in front of her bedroom mirror. She shows me how to apply mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick.

"Alright, you look great! You ready to go down to the Reaping?" I nod.

"Let's go." We head downstairs and out the front door.

We walk down the paved path that leads from the houses to Town Square. I look out across the District.

We have many factories, and we have a lot of technology. District 3 is the most technologically advanced District in Panem.

We pass a group of about 5 girls surrounding one boy, who all turn to me and exclaim;

"Crusty Cristy!" My sister glares at them and they laugh and start running away.

"They're all just bitches." Okay, I have to know why my sister is being so nice to me all of a sudden.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" I ask. This has been on my mind all day.

She sighs. "This is my last Reaping, Cristy. I can't even remember how many times my name is in that machine. If I do get reaped, I wanted your last memory of me to be as good as possible. I wanted to become a better person and be better to you."

Wow. I didn't know my sister was so deep. I thought she was just all about dresses and getting her nails done.

We walk in silence until we reach Town Square. Felicity gets her DNA tested first, then me. We give each other a big hug before walking over to our assigned areas.

Once reaping starts, our escort walks on stage. She makes a big speech that is so long I don't even bother paying attention.

"Alright, I'll choose a boy first, just to be original." She says, walking over to an electronically powered machine that gives out a random name of any boy or girl eligible to be reaped.

She reads the name that appears on the screen before her, walks back to the microphone, and exclaims, in a high pitched, ultra squeaky voice;

"Loki Hendrick!" I look over to see a boy stand up. Hey, that's the boy that called me crusty earlier with that big group of girls! Ha, I hope he dies. Jerk.

"Alright, now for our girl!" While she is doing that, I silently cross my fingers and hope that my sister's name is not called.

"Cristy Tenson!" she calls out. I can hear extremely loud and obnoxious screaming and crying from over in the eighteen year old girl section. I can tell it's my sister.

I walk onto stage and stand next to the escort.

"Cristy! I'm sorry about everything! I love you!" My sister is screaming and crying, and two Peacekeepers come and drag her away from the Reapings. She doesn't even try to fight back, she just continues sobbing.

I see my parents. They look completely unemotional, relieved even, that their oldest daughter, their favorite, was not reaped.

I look over at the male tribute, Loki, and he looks at me. He looks scared. I smirk at him, and I can tell I've only made him more uneasy.

**POV: Loki Hendrick**

"Girl, don't even worry about him. I bet you he'll come crawling back to you by the end of the day." I tell my best friend Andria, who is having boy troubles.

I take a large part of hair and wrap it around the curling iron. This has been our tradition ever since we were twelve.

We always do each other's hair on the day of the Reapings. At first, she didn't have much hair to work with, but I've been growing my hair out for the last year or so.

Right now, it's about shoulder length. It's long, but I have a very masculine face, so you can still tell I'm a male.

"I know, but he just makes me so mad! One minute, he's flirting with one whore, then another, than ANOTHER! I'm supposed to be his girlfriend!" She's going on about her ex-boyfriend, who she broke up with about 30 minutes ago.

He was flirting with other girls. I want Andria to be happy, but to be honest, I didn't like the guy. He was always calling me rude things. He calls me gay, which is totally untrue.

I mean, just because I embrace my feminine side doesn't mean I'm gay, does it?

Oh well, whatever. I finish Andria's hair and we switch spots. Now, I'm sitting in the chair in front of the mirror and she's behind me with a straightener.

"So what's been going on with you?" She asks. She loves to talk, but she also loves to listen.

"Eh, nothing much. Today will be DeeDee's first reaping. Of course, her name is only in there once, so it's not like she'll be picked." I have 2 younger sisters, along with my mom and dad.

"I bet she's excited." She says. I can tell she's only half listening. Andria is a little self-centered, and I bet she's probably thinking about her own problems.

"More scared than anything." I can feel the heat from the straightener on my neck as she straightens a part of my hair.

"Well, that's understandable. Remember our first reaping?" Remember? How could I forget?

"Of course. That was the year District 3 won, right?" She nods. I remember watching the Games that year on TV, and being so thankful that wasn't me out there.

Our winner was a boy, and I don't remember his name, but I remember he was seventeen. His family lives in Victor's Village now.

"That was a scary year. Remember the year after that?" I would nod, but my hair is being straightened, and I wouldn't risk burning myself.

"Yes. That girl from District 7 killed both of our tributes with an axe. That girl was crazy."

"Yeah, I know. It's a good thing she didn't win. We've had enough crazy winners to last us awhile." I totally agree with her.

Me and Andria are Hunger Games experts. We know almost every strategy ever used, we know what each District's tributes are most likely to use in the arena, and we know almost every winner there has been in the last 50 Games.

I think the Games are very interesting, although I myself would never want to be a part of them. Sounds scary.

"Can I ask you a question?" Andria asks.

"Of course." Something tells me I won't like what she has to ask me.

"What would you think about me volunteering for the Games this year?" The question shocks me, but I try to stay as cool and calm as possible.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" I'm totally freaking out right now.

"Well, they always pick girl tributes first, so I figure if I volunteer, Vector will be so worried about me, he'll volunteer to, and I can kill him when we get into the Games." Vector is the name of her ex-boyfriend.

"You don't know that he would for sure, Andria. Besides, even if you did kill him, what if someone kills you? I would be so depressed and lonely." She laughs.

"Yeah, I suppose your right. Come on, I just finished your hair. Nice outfit, by the way." I decided on a tux, so I look as nice as possible.

"Let's meet up with the girls and head down to the Reaping." The girls are some of Andria's other friends. I don't like them much, they're very catty and love to gossip, but I stick with them because I care enough about Andria to deal with it.

After everyone meets up in front of the neighborhood, we all start walking down the path that leads to Town Square, where they will be holding the Reapings.

We pass by Crusty Cristy Tenson, the town nerd. Actually, I don't think she's actually that much of a nerd, her hair just gives her the appearance of one. She's walking with her older sister, Felicity, who is one of the most beautiful girls in District 3.

We proceed to tell Cristy that she is crusty, only to be glared at by her sister. We all laugh and start running towards Town Hall.

Everyone gets their DNA tested and we all go our separate ways. I'm waiting there for a while when the escort FINALLY walks onto the stage.

"Alright, I'll choose a boy first, just to be original." Well, so much for Andria's plan. I'm kind of glad, though. Now she won't have to go out there into the horrid death match.

"Loki Hendrick!" she calls, after reading the name that pops up on her name generator.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

I try to walk up onto the stage looking as calm and collected as possible.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

The escort walks over to the girl's name generator, and from this angle, I can see the name on the screen before she even announces it.

I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die.

"Cristy Tenson!" She calls out. I watch Cristy walk up onto the stage and stand next to me. I look out into the crowd and see Andria. She looks like she's about to cry.

I look over at my family. My sisters are bawling into my parents, and my parents are having a hard time keeping themselves emotionally stable.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

I look over at Cristy. She's already staring right at me. She smirks at me, as if to say;

"_I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to enjoy it."_

I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die.

"Ladies and Gentleman of District 3, please applaud for your tributes, Loki Hendrick and Cristy Tenson!"

I'm going to die.

**Thank you so much for reading. Well y'all, that was District 3's reaping! I'm just about to start District 4, so that should be uploaded soon. Thank you for reading and have a nice day! - CStar**


	7. District 4 Reapings

**District 4 Reapings, Chapter 7! Thanks for reading, y'all! - CStar**

**Chapter 7 – District 4 Reapings – Edwin "Ed" Nivens and Bonny Jonesi**

**POV: Bonny Jonesi**

I've never been exactly what you would call "normal". All the other girls my age would be out buying clothes or trying makeup, while I prefer to study.

Most people in this District love swimming, fishing, and just water in general. I would rather sit on the sands of the beach wrapped up in a good book.

I'm considered a "nerd" or "geek" in school, just because of the fact that I'm smarter than everyone else.

District 4 doesn't have very many smart people, because most of the kids prefer swimming and hanging out over school and their studies.

I don't have any friends, except for my teachers, and my family. I have a little brother and an older brother. They both aren't very bright, just like most other people in this District.

My mother works as a teacher and my father works as a doctor in the local District 4 hospital, so I guess I got all the smarts.

Anyway, every day I always head down to the beach first thing in the morning to sit on the sand and read my book.

Today, I was so excited, because my mom took me out yesterday and bought me a new book. It's an autobiography by a woman named Enobaria Madrick, who participated as a tribute in TWO different Hunger Games and survived to write a book on it.

It's funny. District 4 is considered a Career District, but we stopped training kids for the Hunger Games about 20 years ago, although some kids have their parents train them for the Games.

I walk through a dirt path surrounded by sand, grass, and palm trees until I finally make my way down to the beach.

Looking out, you can see the boats out there filled with fisherman trying to make a living.

I'm not too big on swimming or fishing. I never learned how to swim, because I've never had any interest in it.

My dad took me and my brothers fishing one time, but I couldn't do it. I thought that when I caught the fish the hooks would hurt the poor things.

I could never hurt a living creature, not even a fly. I would never survive the Hunger Games, but I'm pretty sure I won't be reaped.

I was reading for about 20 minutes before I hear someone walking up from behind me.

"Hey Bonny. Good book?" I immediately recognize the voice. It's my older brother, Walker.

"Yes, very. It's about Enobaria Madrick, the woman who won and survived through two Hunger Games."

"Huh?" Sigh. As I said before, he's not very bright.

"Nothing. What time is it?" I ask. I was going to go home and get ready about an hour before Reaping starts.

"I have no idea. When I left there was about two hours left until Reapings started."

"How long ago was that?" I ask.

"An hour." Well then, I guess I should start heading home.

"I'm going home Walker. You coming?" Walker is 20, so he doesn't have to worry about being reaped or getting ready for Reapings.

"Yeah, I decided to go to Reapings this year." That's strange. Ever since he was old enough to avoid Reapings he hasn't bothered going.

I don't say anything, and we continue on home. After about twenty minutes, we get home, and I run straight upstairs.

I'm combing through my shoulder length caramel colored hair while trying to brush my teeth. It isn't working out.

Eventually, I'm completely ready. I throw on my dress and am ready to go.

Now, all I have to do is wait for the rest of my family. Sigh. I seem to be the only one in this family who can multitask and get things done quickly and efficiently.

The rest of them, though, love to take their good old time. Which doesn't normally bother me, it's just that I want to get Reapings over with.

I hate going to them. I've only been eligible for reaping since last year, and I already know that I hate everything about these Games.

My mother never let me watch them until my twelfth birthday. I'm guessing she thought they were too violent for me.

While the rest of the District was watching people die, fishing, and swimming, I was reading, studying, and doing homework.

It's been about twenty minutes. The reapings are going to start soon, and my mother, father, and brothers are all still rushing around the house trying to get ready.

Sighing, I pull out my book again and continue to read. Wow, I can understand why my teacher wanted me to read this, it's very good, a classic.

I wish I had bravery like Enobaria. She was able to overcome all of her fears and get through not only one game, but TWO Hunger Games. She even had to rip some of her opponent's throats out with her TEETH.

I shudder. That sounds so nasty. She was a very brave woman. She even ended the second rebellion attempt, by killing Katniss Everdeen before she could break the forcefield of the 75th Hunger Games!

I continue reading. After killing Katniss, she killed Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, and all of the other tributes in order to become the winner of her second Hunger Games!

Putting in a bookmark, I set the book down and join my family. Finally, after what seems like FOREVER, everybody is finally ready.

We all walk together down to Town Square. The rest of my family is just talking and chatting away, but all I can think about is the Hunger Games.

Could I ever do that? I mean, maybe I could, if my life depended on it….

I don't know, and I don't really want to think about that. I'm only thirteen, theres a very small chance of me being reaped.

My DNA has just been tested, and now I'm going to walk over to the line of thirteen year old girls.

Since we got here so late, as soon as I'm in my place, the escort is already on stage, picking a name for the girls.

"Bonny Jonesi" is the name she has chosen. Oh, that poor girl.

Wait! That poor girl is ME! Oh my god… I'm going into the Hunger Games.

I walk up the steps to the stage and stand behind the escort.

The other girls all have a look of relief on their faces, which upsets me, but I can't exactly blame them.

Some of the mean, popular, prettier girls of District 4 actually snicker as I stand there awkwardly on the stage.

It feels like I've been standing here forever, although it's only been a few seconds. The silence is killing me.

The tension in the area is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Would it be weird to cry right now?

Finally, the escort finally goes to pick a male tribute. Hopefully it's someone who I could make an alliance with.

She calls the name of a boy named Edwin, but he doesn't come. After a minute, the Peacekeepers search through their DNA files and find that Edwin isn't even here at the reaping.

They are immediately sent out to look for him.

I wonder, what kind of strange boy doesn't show up on Reaping Day?

**POV: Edwin "Ed" Nivens**

I sit up in my bed, alone. I'm always alone, but I don't mind. The longer you've been alone, the more you get used to the loneliness.

My parents died about 6 months ago. My father was killed in a boating accident while out to sea, and my mother took her own life shortly after.

The Capitol gave me some money to compensate for their lives, but I personally don't think you can put a price on life.

The house feels empty. Everything feels empty, even myself. I feel like I have no purpose anymore.

Mom used to always cook for us. She made the best food, but I guess life just wouldn't be good enough for her without Dad.

Not a day goes by that I don't think about them… but hey, life happens, right?

Sitting up in my bed, I decide to watch some TV. I see that they are broadcasting the District 2 Reapings on the Capitol channel.

They always broadcast a Reaping on TV as soon as it ends. Each Reaping is 30 minutes long, and District 1 goes first. After District 1's Reapings end, District 2's Reapings start.

This means that the Reapings for my District, District 4, is happening in less than an hour.

Might as well watch, so I can get ahead on placing bets. I need to start placing bets, so I can try to make as much money as possible, because I'm not old enough by District standards to have a real job.

I'm seventeen, and the District requires you be at least eighteen before they let you apply for a job.

Okay, so let's watch these Reapings.

_"Suuzu Colasanti!" The District 2 Escort shouts over the microphone._

Colasanti? Why does that name sound so familiar. Oh well, whatever. I'll remember later.

_Nobody steps up. Does this Suuzu chick having cold feet about the Games?_

_"Suuzu Colasanti…?" The escort says again. Finally a blonde girl steps up onto the stage._

She doesn't look vicious, which is surprising for a District 2 tribute. Wait, doesn't District 2 always have volunteers?

_"So you're Suuzu Colasanti?" She nods._

_"Hey, you know, you kind of look like…. Wait… you're last name is Colasanti…" Suddenly, a look of realization crosses the escort's face._

_"OH MY GOODNESS! You're Head Gamemaker Colasanti's daughter?" The girl nods._

That explains everything. Well, she doesn't look like she would be capable of killing anyone, but she does look kind of evil. Maybe that's just some genetic trait passed down to District 2 children. Anger and evil.

After the escort goes on about honor or something, I don't even know because I didn't bother to listen. I just make a mental note NOT to bet on Suuzu Colasanti. Will they even let her into the Career alliance?

I turn the TV off without bothering to watch the boy tribute. I'm not in the mood to watch TV.

All I want to do is go back to sleep, but today is Reaping Day. I wonder if they would notice if I'm gone, if I didn't bother to show up at all?

Probably not, unless I was reaped.

Whatever, it's time to start getting ready. Being depressed is no reason to look a mess, is it?

I finally get up from my bed, and walk over to my small bedroom mirror. Picking up a comb, I run it through my short brown hair.

It's the same color as Moms'. I have her eyes, too. Sighing, I put down the comb and look back up at myself.

I'm pretty attractive, I have to say. I inherited only the best traits of mom and dad.

I just throw on the clothes I would usually wear around outside, because, I don't really own anything fancy. Well, anything fancy that _fits._

Walking out my room, I decide I should probably get something to eat. The kitchen isn't a far walk from my room, as we live in a one floor house.

Opening the fridge, I discover that we have no edible food inside. It's all gone moldy or spoiled, and I just don't have the money to go shopping.

_Sigh. _Maybe I'll just starve to death right here on the kitchen floor.

My brain knows that we have no food, but I think my stomach can't accept that fact.

I have to grab the edge of the counter in order to keep myself standing as a huge pain comes from my stomach, must be hunger pains.

_I'm feeling really light headed, everything seems to be fading._ I feel myself let go of the counter, and the small pain from hitting the floor.

_Ugh, what's going on? Where am I? I'm sitting up in my bed, kind of like how I was this morning._

_Mom comes in through the door. "Ed, honey, are you ok?" _

_I can't believe it, MOM? I thought…._

_Suddenly Dad walks in also. "Hey son, how you doing?" _

_I just nod at him in disbelief. "Ed, honey, just know that we always love you, no matter what happens."_

"_Yes, son, always remember that." I think I'm going to cry. I've missed them so much._

"_Ok, Ed, it's time for you to wake up." Wake up…. Wake up….. Wake up….. Their words are echoing in my head._

"WAKE UP, KID!" My eyes shoot open, and I'm suddenly looking right into the face of a Peacekeeper.

"Why aren't you at Reapings? Wait, nevermind, we don't have time for you to answer that, just come with me."

He drags me across the floor, and I struggle to get up onto my feet and be dragged at the same time.

"You know you've been reaped, right? Wait, nevermind, dumb question. Of course you wouldn't."

I've been reaped? Well, I might as well look onto the bright side of it. I get to enjoy Capitol food before I'm put into the Games, and if I die, at least I get to see mom and dad again, right?

The Peacekeeper is dragging me for another good five minutes, before we arrive at the Reapings. Everybody is turned towards me, watching me being dragged towards the stage.

"Here he is! Get up there, boy!" He pushed me up onto the stage, and I find myself standing next to a dorky looking girl while being stared at by the entire District.

**Thanks for reading y'all, and have a nice day! -CStar**


End file.
